The face that won't disappear
by Tears of Eternal Darkness
Summary: SesshoumaruRin centered no romance. How far is naraku willing to go to get what he wants?


I drew a picture a few days ago and it inspired me to write a story to it, so here it is!

A bit of angst to cheer up your day… yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or ANY of the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

Enjoy!

-------------

The face that won't disappear…

'Sesshoumaru-Sama! Sesshoumaru-Sama!'

The shrill cry of the past woke the Taiyoukai from his light sleep and his hand went to his forehead, the heel pressing into the skin.

Why was this dream haunting him? Then he remembered…

----

'Sesshoumaru-Sama? Rin is hungry.' The young girl had stood looking up at him with large, innocent eyes.

'Don't wonder too far.' Was his only reply. The girl had then smiled and ran off in search of food.

He was walking through a field of wild flowers and had decided to wait for the youngest member of his company to return. He sat himself under a cheery blossom that grew in the middle of the field.

He rested his head against the smooth bark of the trunk and closed his eyes. It was so quiet and peaceful. Jaken was off else-where delivering an errand for him so there was nothing to disturb him…

Suddenly a shrill cry of his name woke him from his doze. He jumped to his feet and followed in the directing on the cry through the surrounding forest.

When he came to other end he stopped short at what he saw; Naraku was stood at the cliffs edge holding a very frightened Rin over the darkness that lay below. A piece of rope hung from a tree branch behind him.

The Taiyoukai had to admit, he had seen some pretty sick things in his life, but this was a low, even for Naraku.

'What do you want?' He said through clenched fangs.

Naraku smirked. 'You know what I want; I want your Youki so I can become stronger.'

Sesshoumaru said nothing. So Naraku continued. 'I've tried to take your Youki before, but obviously, I was unsuccessful.' The Inu's frown deepened. 'You see, this way, if you give up your life, this one,' at this Naraku shook Rin slightly, making her squeak in fear. 'Will live, but if you don't, then…' He pretended to drop the petrified girl, making her squeak again.

'I could do what you want…' Sesshoumaru said calmly. 'Or I could just kill you now.' He whipped out Tokijin and pointed it at Naraku who merely smirked again.

'You know that sword is useless against me.' He explained. 'And besides if you do try anything, the demons that I have summoned to this location, will rip her apart.'

Sesshoumaru calmly re-sheathed Tokijin and began to focus all his energy, when he was interrupted; 'Oh, by the way,' Naraku said as he tied the rope to Rin's ankle. 'I've added a little something…' And with that, the demon disappeared laughing as he went. 'Good luck in saving them both!' he cackled.

Sesshoumaru looked behind him only to see a bunch of demons. What was Naraku talking about? But the demons parted and there, in the middle, with demon-chains on her hands and feet and around her neck, was Kagura.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red but he did not transform. Instead, he jumped and tried to use his claws to cut the rope holding Rin, but as soon as his claws touched it, an electric shock was sent through his body and he was brought to his knees.

The demons, seeing this as their chance, launched themselves at hi only to be cut down by his poison whip.

He recovered quickly and cut down another bunch of demons, who were ready to attack Kagura, before sending his whip out and cutting the chains around her neck.

The wind witch caught her breath before looking up at her rescuer. 'Sess… Sesshoumaru?' she whispered, then she realised the situation. Her eyes widened when she saw that Rin was hanging from a rope over the cliff. She looked up at the lord to warn him of the danger of freeing her, but before she could say anything, he had already cut the chains on her hands.

'No!' She shouted. 'Don't free me!'

'Wha-?' But it was too late. A scream echoed off the rocks. He turned just in time to see the rope disappear over the edge of the cliff.

_Rin!_ Immediately, he turned into his orb and began to fly down to catch the girl, but the barrier stopped him. 'No…' he whispered. All he could do was watch as Rin disappeared into the darkness, forever.

----

… One image stuck in his mind…

One.

Just one.

It wasn't Kagura in chains…

It wasn't Naraku holding the defenceless girl over the cliff…

It wasn't even Rin disappearing into the black…

It was her face…

It was Rin's face as she realised that he wasn't going to save her…

It was Rin's face when she knew that she was going to die…

And it was Rin's look of utter despair when she realised that her Sesshoumaru-Sama had let her down...


End file.
